


Not THAT Kind of Body Count

by whatsabitchgottado



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: F/M, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, modern slang, rated for language, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsabitchgottado/pseuds/whatsabitchgottado
Summary: The Riders aren't ready to sleep yet, but luckily (or not), Cody has just the thing for them to talk about in the meantime.





	Not THAT Kind of Body Count

It was bound to happen sooner or later.

“So what’s everybody’s body count?” Cody asks one night when no one is quite ready to sleep yet.

“Too many to count,” Jimmy drawls, aiming his smug smile at nothing in particular.

“Our what?” Lou asks, leaning up on an elbow.

“Body count,” Cody repeats.

“The number of people you’ve fucked,” Jimmy explains bluntly.

“Oh Lord,” Lou mutters.

“Come on, don’t be shy now,” Cody laughs. “Anyone besides the obvious liar?”

“Hey,” Jimmy protests.

“One’s body is sacred,” Buck says. “And should be shared only with those who you will love eternally.”

“Don’t tell us you’re a virgin,” Cody asks, sounding delighted.

Buck’s eyes flit to Ike for the briefest of instances, and the corner of his mouth tips up on a smirk. “I’ve had one lover, and I believe them to be my soulmate.”

“Soulmates are a myth,” Jimmy says.

“Just because you’ve never loved, Jimmy,” Buck says.

“He loves someone,” Cody teases, and Jimmy whacks him in the face with his pillow. “Shut up, Cody.”

“Jimmy and Emma, sittin’ in a tree,” Cody sings. “F-U-C-K-I-N-G.”

“Don’t you talk about Emma that way,” Jimmy warns. “She’s a beautiful lady who don’t deserve that kinda talk.”

“I may have been wrong about you, Jimmy,” Buck says.

“You shut up, too,” Jimmy says.

“What about you, Ike?” Cody asks. “How many have you charmed with that fancy _handwork_ of yours?”

_Two_ , Ike signs shyly. _There was a girl back home before I came here_.

“And the other?”

_A boy_ , Ike signs, careful not to look at Buck.

“A boy?” Cody asks. “Well, that’s alright. I’ve had my own fair share of rolls in the hay with boys.”

“You’ve fucked guys?” Jimmy asks.

“Yeah, Jimmy. I have,” Cody says defiantly. “What of it?”

Jimmy shrugs. “Nothin” He pauses, then goes for it. “Just thinkin’ about how I can charm my way into your pants now.”

Cody grins wide. “Not for all the gold in California, Hickok.”

“Why not?” Jimmy asks.

Cody winks and stage whispers, “Not while the kids are listening, Jimmy.”

“Oh, so you’re sayin’ there’s a chance?” Jimmy says, a smile stealing across his own face.

Cody just grins. “What about you two?” he asks

“Shut up, Cody,” Lou says.

“Shut up, Cody,” Kid says.

“Now I’m just guessin’ here,” Cody says. “But I’m thinkin’ Lou’s being modest, and Kid has something to be embarrassed about.”

“What makes you say that?” Kid asks.

“’Cause you’re Kid,” Cody scoffs. “You couldn’t get laid in a brothel.”

“Could too,” Kid argues. “I wouldn’t, but—”

“And that’s why I’m bettin’ you’re still sittin’ on a big ole goose egg,” Cody grins.

“I—,” Kid can feel his face burning. “Shut up.”

“There’s no shame in it, Kid,” Lou says gently.

“Coming from someone whose number is . . . ?” Cody hedges.

“Is none of your business,” Lou says haughtily.

Cody just keeps grinning. “You’ll come around.”

“Sure,” Lou says, placating.

“I would ask about everyone’s best, but seein’ how we got one that can’t answer that—”

“Shut up, Cody,” chorus four voices and two hands.


End file.
